The invention relates to a printer comprising a holder for a printing head performing a translation defined by at least two bearings and an information carrier displaceable along the printing head.
In a known printer of this kind (see British Patent Specification No. 1,602,347), a number of holders with so-called thermal printing heads are secured on a carriage, which is guided near its two ends in two sliding bearings.
A disadvantage of the known printer is that even with ideally constructed sliding bearings, a considerable amount of friction occurs, which finally leads to clearance in the sliding bearings. This clearance causes a deterioration of the printing quality because the image elements formed are no longer located at a uniform relative distance on the information carrier. Furthermore, removal of the carriage from the sliding bearings is comparatively cumbersome. Moreover, the use of lubricants in the sliding bearings is necessary.